Adam Kane
Adam Kane was a psychopath in Dead Rising 3 and the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle. He was a Special Forces Commander who has been tasked with hunting and capturing the President of the United States. He had a strong sense of duty and is a strong patriot of America. He carried out his duties faithfully with the belief that what he done was in the best interests of the American people. He believed that illegals are terrorists and they are responsible for "harming the American people". Operation Broken Eagle During Operation Broken Eagle, ''Kane is heading into Los Perdidos with his team via helicopter, with direct orders from Gen. John Hemlock to capture the President and kill any illegals or "hostiles" (survivors). Although troubled with his team's orders, Kane's strong desire to carry out his duty did not deter him from his objective. When the biker gang attacks Kane's helicopter and most of his team is killed in the process, he heads to a military compound in Ingleton to continue his pursuit of the President. After securing the military base, he sets out to capture the President and brings her back to the compound. After her capture, the President is intentionally zombified. Kane shoots her when she tries to attack a fellow soldier, but starts to doubt if his actions are justified. His commanding officer then orders him to destroy a large piece of evidence of Hemlock's army actions, of which he pretends to do, but in reality leaves the box of data untouched. He is then called to stop an intruder from freeing the imprisoned illegals at the compound before the DLC comes to an end. Dead Rising 3 While defending the compound where Annie is being held, Kane is defeated by Nick Ramos in an extended battle during the main story mission Defeat the Commander when Nick comes to rescue Annie and the rest of the group. The Last Agent While it seems he had been killed in the fight against Nick, the events of ''The Last Agent DLC reveal that Kane had survived, albeit badly wounded. When ZDC Agent Brad Park investigates the Ingleton Taxi Company, he comes across a trail of blood which soon leads him to Kane. Unable to walk, bitten by a zombie, and still badly wounded, Kane had (against all odds) still managed to retrieve the black box that his commanding officer had previously ordered him to destroy. He confesses to Brad that President Paddock had been murdered by General Hemlock, and that this black box contains evidence of what the government had "really" been up to in Los Perdidos. Kane gives the box to Brad and tells him to keep it safe. Afterwards, knowing that he would inevitably turn, Kane takes a handgun and decides to shoot himself in the head, but not before asking Brad to not think badly of him because he "was just following orders." After Kane dies, Brad momentarily glances back at his corpse and says "me too." Trivia *One of the optional side missions during Operation Eagle is to "cleanse" the illegal safe houses throughout Los Perdidos. This would mean that Kane's actions caused the deaths of many illegals, and enabled all of the safe houses to be overrun by zombies. ** His actions against the illegals are also what led Angel Quijano to develop a drinking problem during the events of Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel. * He shares the same first name as Adam MacIntyre, a psychopath from the first game. * He and Hunter Thibodeaux are the only characters to be introduced as psychopaths, and then become playable characters. * Adam Kane is similar to Carlito Keyes, as both manage to survive their respective encounters despite having their health reach zero. However, Carlito manages to escape, while Kane faints from his wounds. *Kane is the first character in the series to be a main protagonist, and then become a hostile survivor. ** Among Dead Rising 3's hostile survivors, Adam Kane is unique, as he's treated as one, but uses a Military trooper's AI and has both the strength and durability of a psychopath. *Considering how the psychopaths of Dead Rising 3 are themed around the seven deadly sins from the bible. Adam's surname may be a reference to Cain from the story Cain and Abel. Which is evident by Adam's massacre of the illegals which caused Angel Quijano's alcohol abuse. Gallery Adam Kane.jpg Adam's Tattoo.png|Kane's tattoo. Kane With Mask.png|Kane wearing a mask. Adam with Gun.png|Kane shoots the President. Adam with Combat Knife.png|Kane with his combat knives. Get to the Military Base 9.jpg|Kane meets ZDC Agent Brad Park. Get to the Military Base 18.jpg Get to the Military Base 19.jpg|Kane preparing to commit suicide. Adam Kane Corpse.jpg|Kane's corpse. 92ca12ce-f11b-42cf-8f84-cd52f2702a9c.PNG|Adam Kane front view 99b4e1da-71b7-4581-b879-5a59355a50f3.PNG|Adam Kane back view Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Playable Characters